No estoy sola
by HeraY
Summary: Es un fic de Jun,sus pensamientos y su familia ;) Espero que os guste


"Mira Jun, no quiero parecer descortés o algo por el estilo, pero.... no me gusta que me anden persiguiendo todo el rato, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"........No"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Dime una cosa Matt... ¿He estado ilusionada todo este tiempo con una cita que me habías prometido... para nada?"  
  
"¿Cita?"  
  
"Ya ni te acuerdas, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Siento haberte molestado todos estos meses"  
  
Con furia contenida abandono el local donde siempre se reunía Ishida y su banda para ensayar. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero se obligo así misma no hacerlo, sería una ridiculez sentirse mal por un chico que nunca le haría caso, un chico que para ella era inalcanzable, solo para ella.  
  
Soporto indiferencias, distancias, consejos que la molestaban bastante, "Ese chico pasa de ti" o "Nunca te hará caso", la verdad es que esas palabras le tocaban lo mas fondo de su alma.  
  
Ahora se avergonzaba, sentía vergüenza de si misma, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?, ¿Cómo pudo comportarse así?, lo único que pensaba a los rechazos de él era : " pronto se dará cuenta de que valgo para el". Una y otra vez esa misma frase, siempre que el la dejaba plantada, esa frase era su ayuda, su salvadora.  
  
Siempre estuvo ilusionada con la cita, tal y como se lo dijo a él, todo este tiempo había esperado una cita con él, ¿para qué?, para nada. Había soñado despierta con ese día, ¿Para qué?, para nada, todo lo que tenía que ver con el y con ella juntos, era : Nada Sintió que las lagrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas, se maldijo por malgastarlas por un chico como él. Aunque... no hay razón para negarlo, también fue su culpa, o quizás la única culpable de todo era ella, ¿Yamato le había dado alguna vez señales de salir con ella?  
  
"No"- Murmuro la joven  
  
Normal, quien querría salir con alguien como ella.  
  
Loca..  
  
Solo bastaba esa palabra para describir su personalidad.  
  
  
  
La chica hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, ¿no quería o no podía?, ambas cosas.  
  
A lo lejos vio un banco en el parque, dio gracias al cielo, estaba muy cansada, era de noche y la calle estaba casi desierta, camino hacía el, hasta sentarse y contemplar la poca cantidad de gente que pasaba por el parque.  
  
Vio una pareja joven andar de la mano a unos cuantos centímetros, eran incluso mas jóvenes que ella, la joven penso divertida que los niños de hoy en día se encontraban pareja enseguida, pero incluso pensar cosas que le dejaban escapar una sonrisa, no la relajaba. Los sucesos de antes iban a quedar en su mente todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches y hasta podían pasar meses.  
  
Quería saber que se sentía tener a alguien al lado, que te ayudara y acompañara en lo bueno y en lo malo, con el que pudieras compartir opiniones.  
  
Con el que puedes compartir tu cariño y tu amor.  
  
Le encantaría vivir una experiencia como esa.  
  
La persona que tenía una pareja a su lado, es afortunada, y la que no se da cuenta de ello, debería pararse a pensar en las personas que están solas y necesitan a alguien a su lado.  
  
Ella necesitaba a alguien.  
  
La joven Motomilla subió y junto sus piernas en el banco a la vez que las abrazaba y agachaba la cabeza, pretendiendo que nadie la viera llorar, pretendiendo que nadie la viera sufrir, pretendiendo por una vez en la vida que nadie sintiera lastima por ella.  
  
Un pensamiento acudió a ella  
  
Su familia...  
  
La misma familia que la había cuidado y educado  
  
Quería mucho a sus padres, eran respetables y educados, todo lo que una joven puede desear  
  
Su hermano todo lo contrario, odioso, pero para ella, no había mejor hermano en el mundo, tenían sus peleas a veces... o siempre, aún así lo quería y no lo cambiaba por nada.  
  
Su familia..  
  
Los que siempre la felicitaban y regañaban, los que siempre estuvieron a su lado, con una gran sonrisa se levanto del banco...  
  
"No estoy sola, nunca lo estaré, porque ellos siempre estarán conmigo"- Murmurando estas palabras, Jun echo a correr a su casa, deseando ver a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano... los que siempre estarían a su lado.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La señora Motomilla fue a abrir la puerta preocupada, desde hacía rato su hija había salido para ir a ver a ese tal cantante y todavía no había vuelto, ese chico no le agradaba para su hija, ja, al final le iba a buscar pareja y todo.  
  
Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Jun, se sorprendió al ver el cansancio de está.  
  
"¿Qué te..."  
  
La señora no pudo continuar al ser abrazada por su hija.  
  
"¡Mamá, te quiero mucho!"  
  
"¡¡Oh dios mío, ¿qué te pasa?"  
  
"Me pasa que no he podido evitar la tentación de abrazar a alguien que quiero con toda mi alma"  
  
Los ojos de la señora se humedecieron al igual que los de su hija, no entendía porque está se presento sin mas así, pero sus palabras habían hecho en ella el mejor efecto.  
  
"¿Eh, pero que ocurre?"  
  
El padre al ver a su esposa abrazando a su hija, se acerco corriendo para ver lo que había pasado  
  
"¡Papá!"  
  
Con un brazo atrajo a su padre también  
  
"¡¡Los quiero mucho, de verdad!!"  
  
El padre emitió una sonrisa, al igual que su esposa no sabía que le pasaba a su hija, pero nunca les había dicho aquello.  
  
"¡¡¡ Mamá, ¿La cena ya esta lista, tengo mucha hamb..."  
  
El niño sintió que todo el hambre que tenía desapareció al ser abrazado por su hermana, le parecía raro, para intentar matarlo nunca le abrazaba, le pegaba.  
  
Jun se separó del menor para verlo a los ojos, esté los tenía como platos por la reacción de su hermana.  
  
"Dai, mi renacuajo"  
  
La sorpresa pasó al enfado de su hermano  
  
"¡¡¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!!!"  
  
La joven río, ¿con quien discutiría si no estaba su hermano?.  
  
Cierto, le gustaría tener una pareja y si no la tenía le era igual.  
  
  
  
Su familia siempre estaría con ella en lo bueno y en lo malo.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
¡Hola!, espero que les haiga gustado el fic, lo intente hacer mejor que los otros ¬_¬ y quise hacerlo de Jun, la chica no me cae mal, a veces los mas alocados o los mas "chulitos" tienen su punto debíl : No ser aceptado.  
  
Bueno este fics es el ultimo que subiré en un tiempo, creo que me estoy pasando de ir muy rápido, ya escribiré otros que tengo planeados ^_^.  
  
Va dedicado especialmente a mi familia, ¡¡Los adoro!! Sin mi familia no podría vivir, caería en cualquier momento.  
  
¿Reviews?, ¡Si, Por favor! :p 


End file.
